peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Brown's baseball team
A very big running gag in Peanuts, is their neighborhood baseball team. History Charlie Brown is the manager of this team and, usually, its pitcher, with the other characters of the strip comprising the rest of the team. Charlie Brown is a terrible pitcher, often giving up tremendous hits which either knock him off the mound or leave him with only his shorts on. The team itself is also poor. It includes Lucy, who might just be the worst player in all of baseball. She always misses very easy catches, but then gives Charlie Brown a lame exuse why she missed it. The team also includes Snoopy, who always falls asleep in during the game. And it's possible that the catcher, Schroeder doesn't know how to throw. He is never seen throwing the ball back to Charlie Brown on the pitchers mound, but rather, walking up to the pitchers mound and handing Charlie Brown the ball. Because of this poor team, the team consistently loses. However, while the team is often referred to as "win-less", it does win at least 10 games over the course of the strip's run, most of these when Charlie Brown is not playing, a fact that Charlie Brown finds highly dispiriting. But no matter how many times their team loses, Charlie Brown always says his team is one away from the championship. Charlie Brown always seems very optimistic at the start of each season, but after his first pitch, after the ball knocks him over he says, "This is gonna be a long season." Wins Although the team is always reffered to as winless, even by Charlie Brown sometimes, the team has won a few games over the years, mostly when Charlie Brown isn't there. Their wins are as the following. *April 26, 1958: It was the first game of the season, and Charlie Brown ended up in bed sick. After the game, Charle Brown's team comes into his room, and tell him, "We didn't do anything you told us. In fact, we didn't even miss you!" And as a result, the team wins the game. *June 10, 1965: Charlie Brown was shipped off to summer camp, when he recieves a letter from Linus that says, "I suppose you are worried about your baseball team. Well, don't worry ... we're doing fine ... in fact, yesterday we won the first game we've won all season." *August 5, 1966: Charlie Brown was just hit on the head with a line drive, and had to sit on the bench. After the game, Lucy came over to brag that the team won. *August 16, 1968: Charlie Brown gets very nervous when he notices the Little Red-Haired Girl in the stands. He was shaking too much to pitch, so Linus had to take over, making the team win, and the Little Red-Haired Girl runs over and hugs Linus. *April 22 and 23, 1969: When Peppermint Patty, and Franklin's team, are unable to show up, they forfeit the game, giving Charlie Brown's team a two game winning streak. *Rerun has just joined the team, and has lead the team to a victory. The team all started cheering, but the little league president didn't count that win, because Rerun gambled on that game (Rerun's excuse was, he was new to the world and didn't realize Charlie Brown's team stinks). All these wins happened when Charlie Brown wasn't there. However, Charlie Brown led his team to victory on two occasions *March 30, 1993: Hitting against Royanne Hobbs, Charlie Brown hits his first homerun, and wins the game for his team. *June 29, 1993: Once again, up against Royanne Hobbs, and Charlie Brown hits a homerun and wins the game for his team. Royanne Hobbs later admits that she let him hit the homerun, but Charlie Brown doesn't care. Players Charlie Brown's team has some very strange players. As he has mentioned a few times. The players are as the following. Manager/Pitcher: Charlie Brown Catcher: Schroeder First base: Shermy Second base: Linus Thirrd base: Pig-Pen (or 5) ShortStop/Groundskeeper: Snoopy (only beagle on team) Right Field: Lucy (worst player in history of sport) Center Field: Patty & Frieda Left Field: Violet Assistant Groundskeepers/Various Players: Woodstock & his friends Various Players/Audience Members: Eudora, Rerun, & Sally Other Teams Most of the time, the other team is not shown. The only other teams that are known are Pepperment Patty's team, which include Pepperment Patty, Marcie (Who might be just as bad a Lucy), Franklin, Thibault, and Jose Petterson. Another known team is Royanne Hobb's team. Royanne Hobb's team has appeared while they were playing. Category:Recurring themes Category:Sports Category:Charlie Brown